Relationships,Like Math, Are Complicated
by Rare Pair Trash
Summary: After seeing Ex #1 and 2 together at a fancy party, Todoroki becomes extremely invested in the relationship. One should tell him his pinning is obvious.


Ch. 1:Surprises

Todoroki was not one for parties. Sure, a samll gathering of of friends was easy, liked even, but large rooms crowded with people, some too wasted to even stand, was too much. It was nothing but noises and blurs and stifling heat. As such, he preferred the corner, or,if he were lucky, a balcony. He'd only interact with a few close friends from high school, like Midoryia, Iida, or Yaoyorozu. They were peacful,realible, and now a days actually had their shit together. He trusted them to give him no surprises.Well,here's the thing, they usually have no surprises. Usually being the key word.

Midoryia walking in with Iida and Uraraka wasn't surprising. It had been a known fact that that the three were dating for two years now. Kirishima and Mina arriving hand in hand with a grumpy Bakugo trailing behind them wasn't surprising either. After he and Kirishima had the most peaceful breakup to end all breakups, Kirishima started dating the pink alien. That had not stopped Bakugo from being their shadow, and the fact that he was currently living with both of them is...suspect. Todorki is calling it now, it's another polycule. Though... him and Bakugo have been spending more time toget-nope, not now brain, that is a topic for another time, because what the fuck am I seeing?

Momo Yaoyorozu being at a party is not shocking, considering her status as a popular hero, and her wealth often sponsored events like these. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress that was her signature red, and was fitted perfectly to her curves. Her long black hair was down and curled, cascading down her back. Her smile made it seem like she was glowing. He could have sworn she was an angel-Todoroki focus. Pining for an ex is not good for your mental health and relationship is much better as friends at the moment. Besides...it seems she has a new beau.

Momo walked in, arm in arm with none other than Inasa Yoarashi. Damn it...another ex to pine over. And they're together. Wonderful, lovely, amazing. And then there is the fact that they look fucking _perfect_ together. Seriously, they were both hot and powerful, how could they not be a power-Todoroki, calm down, I'm sure they are just each others date for tonight, nothing is-wait,no,their holding hands.

Beautiful, stunning Momo with handsome,passionate Inasa. He can't say he doesn't ship it, if only because he knows they will be supportive as fuck to one another. That, and, he thinks it's hot. Is that shallow? Yes. But has he seen them both naked and now his brain in betraying him? Also yes. He's a bi disaster, sue him.

Judging by the gentle way Inasa runs his fingers through her hair and by the warm gazes Momo sends the taller man's way, they'd been together for awhile, and had merely kept it quiet. Fair enough, he supposed. It gave the couple time to enjoy themselves before the inevitable media circus begins. He would say this is their for public display of coupledom, but this was a private charity event. No media or civilians. It was people who also had personal lives they wanted to keep somewhat private.

When he saw them kiss, he could swear he'd either pass out from pure gay panic or he'd briefly turn temperamental from envy. So instead, he made his way to bathroom.

He took a good long look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed in such a way, it reminded him of the awkward confessions he'd given both his exes. Dishevelled hair from raking his fingers through his locks stuck to an already sweatty forehead. He looked like an absolute disater. This is what thirst does to a man, especially when it's for people you are just FRIENDS with, Todoroki. But try telling that to his idiotic gay brain.

After fixing his hair and calming down a bit, he returned to the main room, and watched as the couple danced and laughed and loved. Adorable, infuriating, sweet, annoying, gorgeous. It was a flurry of odd emotions. He already new relationships were complicated, but damn this was new territory.


End file.
